


I'm Here in Search of Your Glory

by SoldiersShield (ForetellerBryn)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Drabble, Fluff, I suppose that would be an accurate tag in a way, M/M, Prompt Fill, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForetellerBryn/pseuds/SoldiersShield
Summary: It starts slowly, as all things do.It starts with the appreciation of the way the armor glints in the sunlight, begging to be captured in paints and brushstrokes; the fluid movement as the metal plates shift seamlessly in battle, reacting to Tony’s every movement. Then, as time goes on, the beauty of the man who resides within it. The very heart of the suit is a glowing testament to his strength, to his heart. Steve comes to love it, just as much as he loves Tony himself.(Written for the MCU Stony discord server's 300th member celebration.)





	I'm Here in Search of Your Glory

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble to celebrate the MCU Stony discord reaching 300 members! The prompt was "put on the suit". I took it quite literally, and decided to touch a bit on Steve's evolving opinion on the Iron Man suit. It got real sentimental real fast, but that's what I love writing the most. :') Without any further ado!
> 
> Title comes from The Last of the Real Ones by Fall Out Boy.

Steve had instantly decided he hated the Iron Man suit the moment he first laid eyes on it.

It was cold and ostentatious, something reflective of the future Steve found himself in. He thought it was _gaudy,_ attention-seeking in the absolute way that Tony Stark was. Or, at least, the way that Steve had perceived him to be.

As he looks down at his half formed sketch of the Iron Man armor, he wonders how he could have been so wrong.

It starts slowly, as all things do. It starts with the appreciation of the way the armor glints in the sunlight, begging to be captured in paints and brushstrokes; the fluid movement as the metal plates shift seamlessly in battle, reacting to Tony’s every movement. Then, as time goes on, the beauty of the man who resides within it. The very heart of the suit is a glowing testament to his strength, to his heart. Steve comes to love it, just as much as he loves Tony himself.

“What’re you working on?” Tony asks him, leaning over his shoulder to take a quick glance. “Oh, I see. You’re a man of good taste, Rogers.”

“I think you’re biased,” Steve replies breezily, his pencil curving the lines of the arc reactor.

“I think the same can be said of you, sweetheart,” Tony teases lightly.

“Well, you know me,” he says, smiling as he does so, “I’ve always found inspiration in other people’s art.”

“...Art.” Tony echoes, blinking owlishly. “The suit?”

“Of course. What else would it be?”

Tony doesn’t seem to have an answer for that. Steve smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek before going back to his sketch. He has faith that Tony will catch on eventually, genius that he is, and see all that Steve loves.  

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as SoldiersShield, and twitter as @LunalaLanding!


End file.
